1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind using a disc-shaped flexible record bearing medium and more particularly to a record bearing medium loading mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For recording and/or reproducing apparatuses of the kind using a disc-shaped flexible record bearing medium such as a flexible magnetic disc and the like, there have been proposed many kinds of mechanisms for loading or mounting such a record bearing medium on the apparatus in a predetermined position for signal recording or reproduction. Many of these loading mechanisms are arranged to have the record bearing medium loaded and unloaded in a so-called front loading method.
In the mechanism of this kind, a cam groove is provided in a slide member which is arranged to be movable or slidable in two directions. A pin erected on a record bearing medium holder is arranged to engage with the cam groove of the slide member through a slot which is separately provided in a chassis frame. The record bearing medium is loaded or unloaded by moving the slide member in a forward or backward direction to cause the record bearing medium holder to move downward or upward relative to a record bearing medium rotating driving part.
Meanwhile, in an apparatus adapted for still picture recording and/or reproducing operations, for example, a high degree of playback accuracy is required. Therefore, in loading the record bearing medium, the record bearing medium must be accurately mounted on the rotating driving part and must be accurately set in a predetermined position relative to the recording and/or reproducing head. To meet this requirement, there has been proposed an arrangement wherein a pushing or pressing member is used for pushing the mounting part of the record bearing medium against the rotating driving part of the apparatus. Further, it has been the practice to use a stabilizing member which is opposed to the recording and/or reproducing head and is arranged to keep a flexible record bearing medium in satisfactory contact with the head by allowing the flexible medium to rotate and travel in a stable manner at least in the vicinity of the head.
However, the pressing member and the stabilizing member necessitate use therefor of a drive source separately from another drive source which is provided for loading the record bearing medium. This, therefore, complicates the structural arrangement of the apparatus. Besides, upon completion of a loading operation, the pressing member and the stabilizing member must be shifted to their respective operating positions after the drive source for loading is switched off. Thus, the length of time required for loading as a whole cannot be shortened.